The Secret
by Glenandme
Summary: Prequel story. Adam helps Hoss get ready for his very first dance even though he has one or two problems of his own. I do not own Bonanze. No copyright infringement intended.


The Secret.

Hoss was in a world of his own. The brush was moving back and forth slowly, barely picking up any hay or debris scattered about the barn floor.

Adam was not in a good mood and threw a handful of oats in Hoss's direction.

"Hay," was all Hoss said as he picked the oats from his hair.

"Well hurry up, we haven't all day," Adam snapped.

Adam left the barn then to start work in the fields. Just as he left the barn he looked up and sucked in his breath. Marie was coming from the house and she did not look pleased.

"Adam have you seen the kitchen table, you boys left it in a mess," she said.

All Adam could see was the beautiful stray curls escaping from her hair clips and the perfect bow of her cherry red lips.

"Who do you think is going to clean up after you, me, Hop Sing. You bring your plates into the kitchen. I thought we agreed that," she had the finest French accent.

"Yes Ma'am, I'll fix it," he nodded.

"It wasn't just you, Hoss should help you," she said, softening a little.

"He's just finishing up inside, I'll do it."

"You're a good boy Adam," she smiled stroking his cheek.

She moved off then to bring a snack to Ben in the back field.

Adam sighed as he watched her go.

"No I'm not" he muttered as his eyes automatically found her swaying hips as she went.

"What ya looking at Adam?" Hoss asked as he emerged from the barn.

"Nothing, get ready for school," Adam told him.

"It's Saturday," Hoss trotted beside him as he entered the house.

"Then go ..." Adam halted and bent to pick up a note on the ground by the door.

He read it quickly and his dimples began to show as he broke into a smile.

"Dear Hoss," he read "thank you for inviting me to the school dance."

At this point Hoss, his face flaming red jumped up to try to snatch the note from his brothers grip. Adam held it high above his head.

"I would be happy to accept your kind offer and would be pleased if you would call at seven sharp as the dance begins at ten minutes after the hour. Your friend always, Amy."

Adam laughed. "Isn't she precise, seven sharp, don't be late. Your little Amy is quite the lady Hoss."

"Give me my note," Hoss snatched it from him. Even when Hoss was angry he was gentle and sweet. Adam loved to tease him a little bit but never went too far.

~o~

Hop Sing was busy in the kitchen and so Adam took the baby from its cradle. Joe had a fine pair of lungs and felt Marie's brief absence keenly. He soon settled to whimpering as Adam bounced him gently on his knee.

"So I presume that's tonight, it being Valentine's Day an all, do ye want to borrow a shirt," Adam asked as Hoss began clearing the table.

Hoss shrugged, not making eye contact with Adam.

"I'm sure I have a few old ones that will fit you."

"I'm thinkin I won't go," Hoss blurted out suddenly.

"I'm not much for dancin," Hoss kept his chubby, freckled face looking at his work as he spoke.

"Have you told her, she'll be expecting you."

"No I ain't told her, I'll bring her some gum drops on Monday." Hoss said.

"No Hoss, you'll have to tell her, she'll be waiting all night for you to show up. I'll drive you over there later and you can tell her then."

Hoss knew that voice, his older brother wasn't going to except no for an answer. Maybe he was right. It would be tough telling Amy he couldn't go but at least it wouldn't hurt her feelings too badly if he told her on the night.

~o~

Adam headed into town later to pick up a few things for Marie.

Marie, even her name was music. Adam sighed to himself and nearly ran the buggy into a ditch. He pulled it back out into the road and started off again. He would have to stop all this. If his Father knew the thoughts Adam had for his new wife he wouldn't be sitting comfortably on the seat of this buckboard for a month. But he couldn't help it. Her accent drove him crazy, her figure...she was a real woman. She could teach him a thing or two. Adam dared not pursue that line of thinking. They only had one buckboard and it was already in the ditch once this trip.

Adam pulled the buckboard up beside the Mercantile. As he stepped up on the curb to head in he met with Anne Gleason. He tipped his hat to her. She reached up and smartly slapped his face.

"That's for Jennifer," she told him as she flounced off across the road.

That was the forth slap he'd gotten this week, not including the one he received from Jennifer the night he broke up with her.

Jennifer sure has a lot of friends, he thought as he rubbed his smarting left cheek.

He got the supplies for Marie, mostly things for the baby, cloth to make diapers, white powder and cod liver oil to keep him regular. Adam also picked up a small dainty box of chocolates, tied with a red bow with a little heart painted on its side. He hid this item well under the diaper cloth as he headed out of the store.

~o~

He was home in time for dinner, beef stew, Hoss's favourite. Though the young boy was not as hungry as usual. He was hoping Adam would stay in town with his friends. No such luck. Once dinner was over Adam got up.

"Are you ready Hoss?"

Hoss got slowly to his feet.

"May I be excused Sir," Hoss asked Ben, as if he was going to his execution.

"You're excused." Ben nodded.

He was curious as to where Adam was bringing Hoss but he couldn't bring himself to ask. Hop Sing had just left to visit friends in town. Adam was bringing Hoss somewhere, that left two people and one small baby in the house, alone! No Ben was not going to ask any questions. Marie didn't ask either.

"Hoss you're not wearing that," Adam grimaced as half of Hoss's dinner was down his shirt.

"We're only stoppin in fer a minute Adam," Hoss said, wiping his hand down his shirt front.

"I know but you're visiting a ladies house. You have to have respect Hoss, come on," Adam led Hoss up to his room.

Once there he pulled the shirt off over his head and doused him with soapy water left over from the morning.

"Adam, it's cold." Hoss squirmed.

"Keep still, I'll be done in a sec," Adam told him scrubbing until both ears were bright pink and clean. Adam gave him a towel to dry himself with and went to fetch a shirt.

"Adam what shirt is that?" Hoss eyes opened wide as he felt the soft crisp material.

"It's silk, try not to get any permanent stains on it will ye," Adam said as he pulled it on over Hoss's head.

"No I won't be wearing it fer long anyways Adam," Hoss told him.

Adam then wet his comb and put some discipline into Hoss's unruly mop of chestnut coloured hair.

"Ok, last thing," Adam smiled as he opened a drawer and pulled out a fine black tie.

Hoss sure looked smart with his fine white shirt and black tie, he couldn't help feeling that it was a great pity his friends wouldn't see him looking so dickied up. He smiled broadly as he looked in the mirror at himself, feeling smarter than paint. As he stood there distracted Adam used the opportunity to rub some cologne on his neck both sides.

"Aw Adam," Hoss grimaced, that stuff stinks.

"Right come on," Adam pushed him towards the door.

"She'll be waiting."

~o~

They drove up to Amy's house just before seven. Hoss stared at the door, his hands fidgeting in front of him.

"Well go on," Adam told him "It's only fair."

Hoss got slowly down from the buggy feeling like he was facing a firing squad.

"Oh Hoss," Adam reached back and pulled the little box of chocolates from his coat there. He handed them to Hoss.

"This will soften the blow," he smiled.

"Thanks."

Hoss turned and walked up the path. The door opened before he reached it and Amy stood there in a sky blue dress that matched her eyes. Her hair, no longer in braids was tied up with a single ribbon making her look like a real lady and she wore pearls around her neck. Hoss could only smile as he stood gazing at her.

Amy's mother appeared behind her.

"Why Hoss Cartwright, look at this handsome little man. Come in. Come in."

Adam watched from the buggy and waited.

Finally they emerged and Adam let out a sigh of relief as Hoss led Amy by the hand to the buggy.

Adam got down and helped the splendid little lady up.

"Adam there's a slight change of plan," Hoss began apologetically.

"Shh," Adam quickly bundled Hoss up onto the buggy before he could say anything more.

They made it to the dance in nice time, Adam shook his head in frustration as he watched Hoss walk on ahead with his little lady friend practically running to catch up with him. He decided to wait a while to make sure his shy younger brother knew what he was doing.

Adam screwed up his eyes to get a better look as through the window he could see his brother leading her to the dance floor.

Adam smiled to himself as the pair looked so serious and awkward in their first dance.

He decided to stay in town, the dance was only two hours long, there was no point in going home and coming back. He headed over with hands in pockets to the saloon. Just as he reached the swing doors gun shots could be heard inside and there was a mad stampede for the door. They knocked Adam flying in their haste to escape the drunken gunman and quite a few of the drunk miners fell on top of him as he lay on the ground.

"Hay careful, there's a kid under there," somebody yelled. Passers by quickly began pulling the revellers off, and a circle of on lookers quickly formed around Adam as he lay in the ground. Sheriff Coffee ran over from his office and quickly subdued the drunken gunslinger and carted him off to his jail. Adam lay on the ground rocking in agony clutching his shoulder. He whimpered like a kicked puppy until he suddenly noticed a saloon lady by his side stroking his hair. He stifled his whimpering and settled for a pained manly grimace.

~o~

"Marie is going to marry me. And we will have a big farm and plenty of youngins and I'll work very hard for her and make her happy and buy her that bonnet she's looking at in the dress store," Adam announced, his voice some what slurred.

"Is that so," Ben asked stifling a smile, as he sat by his sons cot.

Doctor Murphy appeared at the door.

"As you can see I've had to give him some strong pain medication Ben. He dislocated that shoulder pretty badly. It would have hurt like the dickens strapping it up if I didn't dope him up first." Doctor Murphy explained.

"He's not going to make any sense for the next couple of hours."

"Marie has lovely hair," Adam went on. "It's all curly."

"I think you need to sleep young man," Ben smiled laying Adam back down on to the pillow.

"Already married though, pity, lovely hair." Adams dark eyes closed heavily as he fell into a dreamless sleep. Ben ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Don't worry son," Ben smiled. "Your secrets safe with me."


End file.
